


Однажды...

by herat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Однажды Тор любил Локи... Однажды Локи любил Тора...





	Однажды...

Однажды Тор любил Локи.  
Не то, чтобы он часто задумывался об этом. Люди вообще не особо стремятся копаться в себе, пока все идет хорошо. А у Тора, уж поверьте, все шло просто отлично. К тридцати пяти годам он давно вырос из своего юношеского бунта, уволился в запас и удобно устроился в отцовском кресле. Хоть сейчас на обложку журнала.   
У них с Локи было... "джентльменское соглашение". Это звучало изящнее, чем секс без обязательств, хоть и не меняло сути. Управляя компанией стоимостью в миллиарды долларов, трудно выкроить время для свиданий, а иногда хотелось просто выпустить пар, минуя все эти ритуальные танцы. Локи, любя, называл юридическую службу Асгарда «своими дебилами», и свободного времени у него было еще меньше. Максимум усилий, что они тратили друг на друга, это порция виски на излете рабочего дня, а взамен получали потрясающий секс и действительно интересные разговоры после оргазма. Идеальные отношения!   
Или, по крайней мере, так Тору казалось. 

\- Как насчет того, чтобы поехать ко мне после работы? - предложил он стопке бумаг, из-за которой едва виднелась черноволосая макушка.   
\- Что? - растерянно переспросил Локи, с трудом оторвавшись от документов. - Аааа! Кстати, хорошо, что напомнил: я как раз хотел поговорить об этом.  
\- Правда?   
\- Да. Помнишь, как мы договаривались, что прекратим все веселье по первой же просьбе?   
Одинсон осторожно кивнул. Рано или поздно его предыдущие партнеры начинали требовать большего. Свободной полки в шкафу для белья, совместных уйкендов и семейных ужинов. Гарантий, которых он не собирался давать. Не под чужим напором. И в конце концов все заканчивалось слезами и упреками. А в случае с Джейн - уважаемым, между прочим, ученым! - очень деликатной травмой. Помимо прочего.   
Так что на сей раз Тор решил, как говорится, сразу расставить все знаки препинания по местам. Они просто хорошо проводили время, безо всякой этой романтической чепухи. Конечно, после такого захода Локи вполне мог его послать. Или просто врезать. Или врезать, а потом послать. Но тот лишь довольно кивнул и даже внес толику конструктивной критики в свод простых правил.   
Что могло измениться?   
\- Я встретил чудесную девушку, - признался любовник с глупой улыбкой, смотрящейся так инородно на его хищном лице, - Сигюн.   
Что ж, это... это было неожиданно. В смысле: кому нужны чудесные девушки, когда можно поиметь Тора Одинсона?   
\- Правда?   
\- Да. И мне кажется, что это серьезно, так что... без обид, верно?   
И вот тогда настало время для самоанализа. 

\- Я люблю тебя.  
Тору понадобилась вся ночь и четверть бутылки виски для этого признания. Но стоило только дать имя тому чувству, что сдавливало грудь при мысли о Локи с какой-то "чудесной девушкой", все стало так просто.   
Разумеется, это любовь! Как еще назвать тот комфорт и легкость, которых не было ни с кем другим? Тот пожар, до сих пор разгоравшийся в крови от одного прикосновения? Как, в конце концов, еще объяснить тот факт, что его холодильник оказался полон совсем не его любимого пива, а половина постельного белья - зеленого цвета?   
И смятение, мелькнувшее во взгляде любовника, давало надежду, что все еще можно исправить. Так или иначе, они были вместе почти три года!   
Но то оказалась лишь минута слабости.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что, прости?  
Репетируя свое признание, Тор готовился к разной реакции. Но, определенно, не к такой.  
\- Разумеется, ты не любишь меня, - снисходительно объяснил Локи. - Я просто первый человек, который тебе отказал, и твое эго задето. Поверь мне: это пройдет. 

 

Однажды Локи любил Тора.   
Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал на взаимность. Они практически росли вместе в частной школе для тех, чьи родители были слишком заняты и слишком богаты. И вокруг Тора, яркого громкого Тора всегда кружила стайка восторженных поклонниц, а Локи... После смерти матери жизнь Локи разваливалась на части, они с отцом почти не общались, неотвратимо превращаясь в чужих людей. В то время ему гораздо больше нужен был друг.   
Почти всегда.  
\- Не думаю, что это... кхм, хорошая идея, - испуганно пробормотал Тор, когда Локи впервые попытался его поцеловать.   
Им тогда едва исполнилось семнадцать, и они прятались в домике у бассейна, разбавляя колой старейший виски из внушительной коллекции Одина. В тот вечер в пылу очередной ссоры Лафей отрекся от единственного сына, и алкоголя отчаянно не хватало, чтобы притупить боль.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - пообещал Локи, чувствуя приближение позорной истерики. - Я просто хочу хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя хорошо. Пожалуйста...

Та ночь не разрушила их дружбы и ничего не изменила. Но жизнь не стояла на месте. Вскоре Тор, верный своим идеалам, вступил в армию, а Одинсоны, оставшись одни, приютили у себя бедного кукушонка. Если годы спустя, когда они снова оказалось в одной постели, сердце Локи и дрогнуло от былой любви, он бросил все душевные силы на то, чтобы задушить эти чувства на корню. В конце концов, не зря же они устанавливали правила.  
А потом Сигюн впервые робко улыбнулась ему в утренней суматохе лондонского метро...

Один с Фригой устроили грандиозный прием по случаю помолвки приемного сына. И весь вечер Тор вылавливал среди гостей проворных официантов, разносивших шампанское. Наблюдать за беззаботным счастьем виновников торжества на трезвую голову было слишком... слишком.  
\- Я хотел тебя попросить... - начал Локи, улучив минуту, но Тор остановил его простым:   
\- Нет.  
И получил в ответ озадаченный взгляд.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я.  
\- О, поверь, я прекрасно знаю, о чем ты, - заверил он с горькой усмешкой. - И мой ответ: «Нет».  
В любой другой ситуации, с любым другим человеком это было бы честью. Но стоять рядом с Локи у алтаря и наблюдать, как он клянется в любви и верности кому-то другому? Да в мире алкоголя не хватит!  
\- Не прошло, - наконец, объяснил Тор.  
И отправился на поиски очередного официанта, не замечая, как с осознанием меняется выражение лица бывшего любовника.

Однажды Тор любил Локи. Однажды Локи любил Тора. И за все эти годы была, наверно, лишь одна минута, та самая минута слабости в полупустом офисе, когда их чувства оказались взаимны.


End file.
